Komorebi
by oxybry
Summary: [KyokoRen Week 2019][Colección de cortos y one-shots no relacionados] Prompt 7: ¿Destino, mala suerte o pura casualidad? Seguramente un poquito de las tres [KyokoRen Week 2019] Día 7 [Fantasy AU].
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt:** Fall

[KyokoRen Week 2019] Día 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: _Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece.

**… …**

Así como hacen las hojas de los árboles en otoño, llega un momento en la vida que nos llama a soltar sentimientos sin ningún arrepentimiento para dar cabida a nuevas emociones.

**FALL**

Kuon siempre había amado el otoño, casi tanto como amaba el verano, pero los otoños de su tierra natal, nunca podrían compararse con los otoños japoneses y el embrujo que causaban con su inimitable transformación cromática, y su excelsa exposición de tonos e intensidades. Había algo intrínsecamente bello y nostálgico en cómo el brillante verde estival de tantos y tantos árboles de hoja caduca se transformaba de forma sutil e insospechada en nuevos colores, amarillos que parecían dibujar caminos dorados en el suelo, rojos embriagadores cual vino, ocres, lilas, violáceos y púrpuras que daban alas a la imaginación.

Su completa atención regresa de nuevo a Kyoko que parece una niña mirando con fascinación aquí y allá, dando uno que otro brinquito emocionada y señalando cosas por doquier.

Había sido una total coincidencia que los dos hubiesen estado grabando en exteriores en Kibune para dos producciones totalmente diferentes. Era una de esas casualidades que le hacían querer mirar al cielo y agradecer a los dioses.

Había supuesto también erradamente que dada la cercanía de Kioto a Kibune, Kyoko conocería la zona, pero cuando ella lo negó durante una de sus comidas, sintió otra flecha dolorosa clavarse en su corazón pensando en la infancia que Kyoko debió tener, y fue entonces que una idea terminó de crecer en su mente.

—Kyoko-san —llama, y Dios sabía que odiaba el honorifico, incluso cuando el uso de su nombre de pila y no de familia significara pasos de gigante—, algunos compañeros me han recomendado la ruta de senderismo de Kibune a Kurama. Estaba planeando hacerla mañana, me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme.

—No quisiera molestar, Ren-san.

No era la primera vez que lo llamaba así y sin embargo su corazón dada vueltas en su pecho cada vez lo hacía, ¿cómo sería cuando lo llamara por su otro nombre?

Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

—Si lo fuera, no te extendería la invitación, además —dice rascándose la nuca—, estos planes son mejor acompañados, y, ¿qué mejor compañía?

El sonrojo que coloreó las mejillas de Kyoko mientras asentía poco tenía que envidiarle al rojo otoñal de las hojas de arce.

Y Kuon tiene que reconocer que esta mini-exploración y descubrimiento de una pequeñísima parte de Japón había sido de los mejores momentos de su vida adulta, porque había despertado esa conexión con otra parte de su ser que había olvidado entre el autocastigo, la culpa y la obsesión con alcanzar la cima. Hoy estaba conociendo y entendiendo por primera vez pedazos de la cultura de ese país que lo había adoptado hace años, de la mano de ella, y aunque ella no lo sepa, eso hace un mundo completo de diferencia.

Sonríe al leer la fortuna que se revela en su omikuje al remojarlo en agua en el santuario de Kibune, y si la sonrisa de Kyoko es algo por lo que guiarse, su fortuna debe leer algo parecido a la suya. Y vaya que la fortuna de ambos había sido grande con seguridad, porque ella logró que él comiera lo que ella creía necesario para su travesía en la preciosa terraza sobre el río y él logró que ella lo dejara pagar la cuenta sin rechistar y también logró entre muchos reclamos y ojos de cachorro abandonado que lo dejara pagar el paso en la puerta de entrada de Nisho no mon para iniciar el sendero a Kurama.

No había sido un sendero fácil al comienzo, con una pendiente más bien empinada, eso tenía que admitir, pero el caminar sobre todas esas hojas manchadas de colores otoñales, caminar bajo su baile mientras caían, y la sonrisa de ella, de su Kyoko, mientras danzaba entre las hojas o señalaba emocionada las gotas del rocío de la mañana colgar sobre alguna tela de araña, era un lienzo único, soberbio. Y de alguna forma, casi que mágica, como la transición del verano al otoño, la distancia que parece separarlos siempre, se desvanece en el aire.

Kyoko habla y habla sin parar, a ratos sus largas retahílas recuerdan a las guacamayas y pericos amazónicos, pero ni Ren ni mucho menos Kuon lo cambiarían por nada en el mundo, porque la emoción en su voz, el brillo en su mirada y el afecto y cercanía de su trato, son simplemente perfectos y le hacen sentir más ligero de lo que jamás se ha sentido, cercano, feliz, valiente...

Toma su mano entre la suya y ella le mira sorprendida un momento antes de confirmar el agarre de sus manos y seguir adelante, y él, sintiéndose osado, más osado de lo que se sintió jamás, la estrecha una y otra vez a su lado para inmortalizar por siempre el momento en fotografías, con las estatuas sekibutsu, con los preciosos cedros gigantes o simplemente haciendo tonterías mientras reposaban para retomar fuerzas y continuar con su ruta, una llena de templos, de historia, de preciosas vistas a la montañas, de magníficos parajes naturales como el paseo de las raíces de cedros, que entretejían sus raíces como el telar del destino o la fuente de agua natural Ushiwakamaru no chikaramizu, donde luego se salpicarían el uno al otro, y de eso…, de eso que siempre ha parecido tan lejano y ahora pueden rozar con los dedos, con el corazón.

—Bebe —ordena Kyoko pasándole una botella mientras recorren los alrededores del templo Kurama, en las cercanías del santuario Yuki y Ren se obliga, porque si algo ha aprendido es a no llevarle la contraria a Kyoko cuando de su salud se trataba, o en casi cualquier cosa para el caso.

Mira las pilas de hojas y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, cuando niño solía rastrillar las hojas para luego saltar sobre las pilas y esconderse.

—¿Buenos recuerdos? —pregunta Kyoko.

Kuon asiente y sonríe contándole sus juegos de infancia.

—Deberías hacerlo —dice segura—, salta.

Ren abre mucho los ojos.

—Soy un hombre adulto.

—¿Y?

—Es en serio.

Kyoko sonríe y asiente, antes de lanzarse a por la pila de hojas. Ren espera un par de minutos a que Kyoko salga pero ella no lo hace.

—Muy graciosa señorita, pero es hora de que salgas debajo de todas esas hojas.

—…

—¿Kyoko? —vuelve a llamar y niega con la cabeza al no obtener respuesta—, que conste que te lo buscaste —dice lanzándose a la pila de hojas un poco más a la derecha de donde se ha lanzado Kyoko, no le fuera a caer encima.

—Ufff —deja escapar Ren cuando siente el impacto contra el piso.

—Estás aquí —exclama Kyoko aliviada y Kuon la voltea a mirar, la incredulidad dibujada en sus ojos, ¿llevaba Kyoko puesto un jûnihitoe?

—¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo para cambiarte a eso? —pregunta mientras ella lo ayuda a levantarse, sin dejar ir su mano.

—Supongo que en el mismo momento en que tú te colocaste eso —dice señalando lo que Kuon nota son vestimentas de tipo agekubi.

—Pero, ¿dónde estamos? Estoy seguro que estábamos haciendo senderismo.

—Si tengo que adivinar —dice Kyoko mirando a la multitud que sostiene antorchas iluminando un camino a lo que supone debe ser el santuario Yuki—, debimos caer por algún hueco temporal.

Kuon mira a Kyoko como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza, no podía estar hablando en serio y con tanta serenidad, como si hablara del clima.

—Más bien nos quebramos el cuello cuando caímos en la pila de hojas.

—Porque estar muertos es mejor que haber caído por un hueco temporal —se mofa Kyoko.

—¿No te estas tomando toda esta locura con demasiada calma? No es propio de ti.

Kyoko ríe.

—Créeme, ya tuve tiempo de perder los estribos cuando llegué —confiesa con el rubor coloreándole las mejillas—, es una buena cosa que nuestras acciones parezcan no alterar nada en este lugar o tiempo…, o lo que sea. Además esto se parece demasiado a la historia.

—¿Cuál?

Kyoko lo mira fingiendo decepción.

—He escuchado más historias japonesas hoy que en toda mi vida —se defiende—, no puedes esperar que las recuerde todas.

Kyoko niega con la cabeza pero sonríe.

—La del festival del fuego que se celebra en el santuario Yuki.

—Oh, ¿la de la deidad que se vino a vivir desde el palacio imperial al santuario para proteger la zona de los malos espíritus y los habitantes iluminaron con antorchas para guiar su camino al santuario?

Kyoko asiente.

—Pensé que era solo una historia…

—Ya viene —les susurra alguien a sus espaldas y ambos dan un brinco.

—¿Quién? —preguntan a coro mirando al hombre de rostro amable que les habló.

—El Dios que ha decidido habitar entre nosotros.

—Oh.

… …

—¿Tuvieron una buena siesta? —pregunta una voz cercana y Kuon se levanta espantado, no recordaba haberse dormido.

—Usted —dice mirando fijamente al cuidador del templo que los ha encontrado—, usted estaba —dice y señala a la pila de hojas mientras Kyoko mira a su alrededor desorientada murmurando cosas inteligibles, alguna disculpa supone.

El hombre sonríe.

—He estado todo el tiempo aquí.

—Pero usted —replica Kyoko con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber muy bien cómo terminar su afirmación.

Y Ren no puede evitar la sonrisa que se asoma en sus labios porque esta Kyoko arrebolada, confundida, desorientada y con hojas de colores y tronquitos enredados en el cabello, era una vista para ser atesorada.

El hombre mira hacia las montañas y los colores otoñales que la bañan.

—Una época hermosa, ¿no lo creen?

Ambos asienten.

—Espero que su visita haya sido interesante…, y no olviden rezarle al cedro sagrado antes de marcharse, después de todo dicen que cumple los sueños de aquellos que le rezan.

Cuando el hombre ha desaparecido en la distancia Kyoko vuelve a hablar.

—Tuve el sueño más extraño —confiesa Kyoko.

—Yo también —reconoce Kuon.

—¿Vamos a rezarle al cedro sagrado?

Kuon se encoge de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?

… …

De pie en la puerta de los guardianes, el final de su recorrido, Kuon no puede evitar hacer la pregunta que le ronda.

—¿Qué deseaste? Si no es un secreto —agrega.

Kyoko mira el piso y un sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas.

—No tienes que decirme si no quieres.

—Si quiero, pero es tonto y me da vergüenza —dice antes de tomar aire—. Solo quisiera que este día nunca acabara —confiesa con las mejillas coloradísimas.

Ren sonríe con el corazón galopándole en el pecho.

—No tiene que hacerlo —responde entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, su otra mano colocada suavemente sobre su mejilla, esperando por esa confirmación, esa que llega cuando ella se pone de puntillas y cierra sus ojos.

Un sueño hecho realidad.

…

—¿Qué deseaste tú? —pregunta Kyoko mientras bajan las escaleras hacia el pueblo.

—Es un secreto —responde dándole un golpecito en la punta de la nariz.

—No es justo —reclama haciendo un puchero.

—Necesito contarte otras cosas antes de contarte mi sueño, solo dame un poco de tiempo.

—Todo el que necesites.

…

_Deseo poder volver a casa con ella a mi lado._

… …

**NA**. Como siempre me he tomado mis libertades de autor. Los terrenos de los templos y santuarios mencionados son sagrados, no son lugares para jugar.

El sendero de Kibune a Kurama existe y los lugares que se mencionan del recorrido también, entre otros santuarios, templos y lugares de valor histórico que se omitieron.

El mismo recorrido se puede hacer en tren.

El festival del fuego de Kurama (Kurama no hi matsuri) es el tercer festival más importante de Kioto, se celebra el 22 de octubre. Su objetivo es escenificar la recepción de la deidad en Kurama.


	2. Chapter 2

**GRIMM**

**Prompt**: Fate

**[KyokoRen Week 2019] **Día 7

**[Fantasy AU]**

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: _Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece.

Inspirada libremente en la serie de TV Grimm

… …

¿Destino, mala suerte o pura casualidad? Seguramente un poquito de las tres [KyokoRen Week 2019] Día 7 [Fantasy AU].

_… …_

_Ay Dios_, fue el primer pensamiento que llegó a la mente semiconsciente de Kyoko seguido del palpitante y agobiante dolor de cabeza. Aún con los ojos cerrados hace el intento de masajear su frente, pero no son sus manos las que llegan a su frente, sino el tintineo de las cadenas a sus oídos.

_No de nuevo, _gruñe entre frustrada y desconsolada al comprobar la atadura en sus muñecas y sentir la humedad en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Estaba segura de que si seguían golpeándola en la cabeza cada vez que la secuestraban iba a terminar con daño cerebral, ¿por qué le seguía sucediendo esto una y otra vez?

Kyoko siente la exasperación crecer en su pecho. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué ella? Había millones de personas en el mundo y otros cuantos millones más de criaturas fantásticas que se mezclaban perfectamente entre los humanos sin que estos lo supieran, ¿por qué tenía que descubrirlo precisamente ella? Porque podrían decir misa, pero Kyoko no se terminaba de creer esa tontería de que su destino era encontrarse o reencontrarse, dependiendo de a quien le preguntaran, con Kuon. Ella no podía ser esa humana de ojos dorados como el oro fundido de leyenda, destinada a encontrar al Grimm y traer unión entre mundo humano y el fantástico. ¡Y un cuerno! Era pura casualidad que antes de conocerla Kuon seguramente hubiese decapitado sin pensarlo dos veces a Kanae o Yukihito por no ser humanos, o que ahora fuera casi casi que parte de la familia Takarada, nobleza entre las rarezas. Además, era imposible que ella fuera la única humana de ojos dorados en todo el planeta, cierto, nunca había encontrado a nadie con ojos iguales, ni siquiera en su árbol familiar…, pero eso no significaba absolutamente nada. ¡Casualidades! Simples casualidades, como esa de que Kuon la salvara y se reencontraran años después de haberla salvado cuando era solo una niña.

Destino y un cuerno.

Deja escapar un suspiro y repara en sus alrededores buscando una forma de escapar.

—Genial —murmura con sarcasmo. Desearía decir que es nuevo, pero ya está familiarizada con las cuevas oscuras, lúgubres, húmedas y escalofriantes; esta, después de todo, no es la primera vez que se despierta inconsciente en una de ellas.

—Está despierta —escucha la voz susurrar.

—Padre va a estar feliz.

—Callados —exclama una voz en la oscuridad y moviéndose hacia Kyoko vuelve a hablar—. Miren lo que el viento nos ha traído.

—Yo no lo llamaría viento, más bien secuestro, a menos, por supuesto, que tengamos conceptos totalmente opuestos de lo que viento pudiese significar.

—Te crees muy graciosa, humana —gruñe la criatura, ahora mucho más cerca.

—Hago lo que puedo dadas las circunstancias —responde encogiéndose de hombros y odia a su cuerpo traicionero por imitar a la raíz de todos sus males en este momento.

—Si fuera tú, cerraría esa boca, porque no tengo ningún problema en cortar esa lengua o sacar uno a uno tus dientes mientras esperamos a tu prometido —los ojos amarillos de la criatura fijos en ella, amenazantes.

En otras circunstancias, entiéndase hace algunos años, hubiese enloquecido, a decir verdad, hace algunos años enloqueció en su primer encuentro con una de las mencionadas criaturas, una que se la quería comer, y no en el sentido sexual de la palabra, sino en uno bastante literal, pero con los años había visto más que suficiente para cumplir con la cuota de esta vida y la siguiente.

—Seguro —responde Kyoko acomodándose en el piso—, pero solo para que lo sepas, él no va a venir por mí.

—Por supuesto que lo hará, siempre lo ha hecho.

—Eso era antes, cuando era su prometida, pero ya no lo soy.

—Estás mintiendo —rugió la bestia golpeando la pared de la cueva.

Kyoko ríe al tiempo que sus ojos se anegan de lágrimas.

—Desearía —se le escapa un hipido—, él me dejó.

El destino y un cuerno, vuelve a pensar, ¿o había estado siempre destinada a amar con locura para terminar con el corazón roto en mil pedazos?

—Inútiles —rugió la voz—, ¿por qué traer a esta inútil humana, si el mismísimo Grimm Hizuri se ha deshecho de ella? Vayan y traigan a ese perro lobo que siempre va con él o a la pantera negra de su boticaria.

—¿Y qué debemos hacer con ella?

La criatura lo meditó por un momento.

—Mátenla y envíenle su cabeza al Grimm.

—¿QUÉEEEEE? —chilló Kyoko.

—Es una pena, de verdad —comentó la criatura tomándole la barbilla—, eres un fino espécimen para ser humana. Es una lástima que no hubiese sabido antes que ya no eras su prometida, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, quizás si nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias…

—Bueno —comentó Kyoko con petulancia—, la próxima vez me aseguraré de enviarle un memo a toda la comunidad fantástica y mitológica, informándoles que ya no soy ni la mujer, ni la prometida del Grimm Hizuri y que ya pueden detener sus incesantes ataques contra mi persona y mis propiedades.

La criatura sonrió mostrando toda una hilera de afilados dientes amarillos como sus ojos.

—Toda una pena —comentó antes de lanzarse a por ella.

¿Cómo había terminado en esta situación?

Ah sí, cuando conoció a su caballero de brillante armadura, si se le podía llamar brillante armadura a su cazadora negra, caballo blanco a una reluciente motocicleta o caballero a alguien que andaba por allí cercenando cabezas con una guadaña y dibujando agujeros cual diseñador mientras repartía bala.

… ...

Kyoko deja escapar un grito cuando la criatura que hacía solo cuestión de segundos se había lanzado al ataque cae muerta a sus pies y su corazón late dolorosamente en su pecho al reparar en los preocupados ojos verdes que la miran.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta mientras se acerca a ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella evita su mano y se levanta por su cuenta.

—Perfecta, no veo qué te haría pensar lo opuesto.

Una media sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Kuon. Cómo amaba la lengua filosa de Kyoko y su ingenio incluso en las peores situaciones.

—Ya veo, supongo que las cadenas son un nuevo accesorio.

Observó el calor treparle en las mejillas a Kyoko y siente la satisfacción bailarle en el pecho y es que desde que se conocieron le había cogido el gustito a contrariarla.

—¿Y qué si lo son? —reclama—. Y ya venidos a cuento, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

—¿Rescatarte?

—Pues lamento hacerte saber que tenía todo bajo control, tengo un par de cuchillos debajo del vestido. No soy ninguna damisela en peligro. He aprendido un par de cosas con los años.

Kuon dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

—Contrario a lo que puedas creer, Kyoko, me importas.

Y eso era quedarse corto, porque su corazón luchaba por salirse de su pecho, sus brazos por estrecharla, su boca por besarla y repetirle una y mil veces que la amaba.

—Sí, sí, tanto como para dejarme a semanas de la boda.

Kuon hace una mueca. Eso había dolido y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para mantener su resolución de protegerla.

—¡Era por tu propio bien! —confiesa finalmente.

—¡¿Qué?! Eso no fue lo que dijiste ese día.

—Desde que me conociste no he hecho más que poner tu mundo de cabeza, has sido secuestrada, maldecida, envenenada, encantada… ¿Se me olvida algo?

—Mordida, arañada, casi ahogada, aunque esa última fue ciertamente mi culpa —reconoce Kyoko.

—¿Ves? Soy malo para ti.

—Pero gracias a ti también encontré una familia, amigos, cariño, magia…, amor. Además, pude haber huido desde el comienzo y no lo hice, ya sabía con qué venías incluido y dije sí, pero tú —dice clavándole el dedo índice en el pecho reiteradamente—, tú me quitaste todo eso y me rompiste el corazón.

—¡Para protegerte! No porque no te amara.

—¡No era tu decisión!, además ¿para que sirvió? Estoy encadenada y sangrando en una cueva y mi jodido destino se sigue enredando con el tuyo sin importar lo que hagamos. Es como una maldición, lo juro. Además he demostrado que puedo protegerme solita más de una vez, y he salvado tu trasero en más de una ocasión también.

Kuon deja escapar una carcajada y la atrae contra su pecho.

—Si pregunto de nuevo, ¿dirás que sí?

—Prueba de nuevo más tarde, cuando no esté helándome, sedienta, hambrienta, enojada y mal herida, y quizás lo considere.

—Preguntaré todas las veces que sean necesarias hasta que vuelvas a decir que sí.

—Gracias por venir por mí —susurra dejándose vencer finalmente por el cansancio

—Siempre.


End file.
